Your What My Heart Desires
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: It's 2010. Aden, Nicole, Belle & Geoff travel to London, England to meet some old friends. There they discover stuff about themselves they hadn't realised.
1. Chapter 1

"So, did you get an invitation to Cassie's wedding?" Aden asked Geoff as they sat in the Diner drinking a strawberry milkshake.

"I did. I'm shocked, I must say.. What with her.. You know.. Aids" Geoff muttered, he really didn't wish anyone to hear what he had just said.

Aden sighed. "It's HIV Geoff, Not Aids".

*

Belle sat in her dressing gown, cigarette in hand pondering the invitation that sat on the coffee table. She stared at it. She was so happy that Cassie had found love and was getting married, but she felt jealous. Jealous because her own life was such a mess. She had no boyfriend. She was insanely jealous. She wandered how she had come to this- this mess that was sitting here. She had lost the love of her life. Geoff had walked away.

*

"You look beautiful" Matilda said to Cassie as they stared into a big mirror in thier hotel room "James is a very lucky bloke".

"Too right" Cassie laughed

"I can't believe that your getting married. Cassie Turner is getting married!" Matilda whooped "I'm so happy for you darling".

Cassie was insanely in love with James Porter. A fireman she met when she first arrived in the UK in February 2009. Her baby Lily-Rose was nearly 2 and she was on top of the world. She had the love of a good, honest man and a brilliant baby. James had been so supportive of Cassie when she revealed the truth about her HIV. He was too good to be true.

*

Arriving in London and waiting at Gatwick Airport for thier taxi, Geoff moaned about the rainy weather.

"You wouldn't catch it raining like this in Aussie" Geoff continued to moan "I didn't even bring an umbrella".

Nicole had never met Cassie before, and was looking forward to meeting up with the people with whom Belle had spoken deeply about.

"I can't wait to explore London" Aden told the others "I really think London is an underated place. I can't wait to see Big Ben!".

As thier taxi arrived, they were shocked to see a very familar face waiting at the taxi rink.

"RIC!" Belle shouted, as she ran over and hugged her former boyfriend.

The boy looked hot. He was wearing a tight fitted t-shirt that showed off his mucles, and he had a tattoo on his bicep.

"Hello Belle" Ric said, as Belle finished hugging him. "It's been so long, You hear for Cassie's wedding?"

"Of course" Ric said "I'm best man".

Aden and Geoff went over and hugged Ric, despite not being on the best of terms before Ric left.

"So how's things, You still with Matilda?" Aden asked, staring straight into Ric's brown eyes.

"No" he firmly said "We split 3 months ago"

"That's a shame" Nicole added, as she walked over to Ric and looked him up and down approvingly "I'm Nicole".

She put out her hand which Ric shook. "Aden's girlfriend".

Ric shared a faint smile with Aden, which put Aden off guard for about 2 seconds before he gained his compsure and got in the taxi.

"See you at the hotel" Belle said to Ric as she was the last to get in the taxi

"See you there" he smiled.

Next Time:

- Lucas arrives in London with his girlfriend

- The truth about Matilda and Ric's split

- Cassie is having second thoughts

- Aden falls into bed with someone who is not Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle, Aden, Geoff & Nicole walked into thier hotel, and were split into too rooms. The boys decided to share seeing as they were only going to be there for 3 days.**

**"We're get changed, and meet again downstairs in 30 minutes" Belle told the boys, as they split up.**

**"It's going to be so weird seeing Cassie and Matilda after this long. I can't believe Ric and Maddie have split!" Geoff said to Aden- with something which sounded a bit like happiness within his voice.**

**"Dude, You do realise that Ric and Maddie are made for eachother? Don't go stomping on no territory".**

**"As if" Geoff replied.**

*****

**"So, this Cassie.. was she a skank?" Nicole asked outwardly to Belle as she undid her top and slid it off**

**"No" Belle said "She was a brilliant girl. She fell for the wrong guy.. I'm glad she is happy".**

**"So, How have you been coping since Geoff dumped you for that slaggy Ruby"**

**Belle sighed. "He can go with who he wants. I'm past caring".**

**"You still live him" Nicole told her. It wasn't a question.**

**"No" she lied "I'm well over him"**

*****

**Lucas held onto Carly's hands as he entered the hotel. He was in London and couldn't wait to see the mates he hadn't seen for nearly 3 years.**

**He, himself, was married to the lovely actress Carly who he met whilst studying at University. The pair got married in secret and only told his father Tony week's after the wedding took place.**

**He took a look around the hotel and smiled to himself. Carly did not look happy.**

**"This hotel is so.. cheap" she told Lucas "So.. mundane"**

**"Don't be ridiciolous. This hotel is costing me £65 a night - Be grateful".**

**"Oh, baby I am" she lied.**

*****

**Cassie, James, Matilda & Ric sat in the resturant of the hotel. James and Cassie were holding hands. Ric and Matilda sat miles apart- not even acknowlegding each other.**

**"Hello guys" she said as Lucas walked in with his girlfriend Carly.**

**Carly had beautiful blonde hair and the most stunning eyes that Cassie had ever seen. She was very slim and had a bust that Jordan would be proud off.**

**"It's so good to see you!" Lucas said, as he hugged Cassie back. He noticed Ric in the corner and smiled.**

**As Cassie introduced James to Lucas and Carly, Geoff and Aden walked in the room. **

**"Hello peeps!" Geoff said, as he hugged the gang. He noticed Lucas. **

**"Hey dude- How you been?" he said, shaking his former friend's hands**

**"You know. All good. Married" he said, showing the gang Carly's stunning wedding ring.**

**"That must have cost you a bomb!" James said as he admired the ring.**

**"It didn't" Carly bluntly said "My dad paid for it"**

*****

**After dinner, the gang split up. The girls went to sit in the bar, and the lad's went out on the town.**

**"So" Belle asked Matilda "What happened between you and Ric? When you left you were smitten"**

**Matilda sighed. "We grew apart" she simply said.**

**She was lying. Nicole knew she lying and Belle knew she was lying.**

**"You don't have to talk about Matilda" Cassie said to her friend, grabbing her hand.**

**"It don't matter" Matilda sighed again "Ric cheated on me"**

**"Holy crap!" Belle and Nicole said almost immediatly and at the same time**

**"I'm really sorry Maddie" Nicole added**

**"That really sucks" Carly sighed, not really seeming to care as she applied lipstick**

**"It don't matter. It was only recently. The wounds are still there" Matilda replied.**

**Belle and Cassie hugged Matilda, but Nicole shocked them both when she said "Who did he cheat with?"**

**Matilda sighed for the 3rd time in as many minutes and simply said. "My brother, Henry"**

*****

**James, Ric, Aden, Geoff & Lucas were drunk. Geoff was sitting in the corner of the lapdancing club snogging a random blonde girl that he had flirted with all night, whilst Lucas kept texting Carly.**

**James was deep in conversation with Ric, talking about British football. Aden was stumped. He stared at James and realised he was stunning- he had black spiky hair, the most shiny blue eyes and his muscles were clearly showing from his white shirt. He had lots of bling on and seemed to have a good sense of humor.**

**"So, do you like Manchester United?" James asked Aden bringing him out of his daydream**

**"Who?" he asked, stumped.**

**"Only the most amazing British football team ever, dingo!" Ric joined in, and the pair laughed at Aden.**

**As the booze flowed, Geoff arrived back and asked Aden for the key- he was going back to show Maria a good time. Aden sighed as he gave him the key- at least someone has pulled.**

*****

**As Nicole and Carly kept filling her champagne glass, Cassie felt obgliged to drink. But her heart was beating and she started to sweat.**

**"Are you okay" Belle replied, the first to notice that something wasn't write.**

**But Cassie didn't reply. Instead, she burst out into tears.**

**"Holy macoroni" Nicole pronounced**

**"I'm sorry guys. I'm just so nervous. Can I really marry James? Does he really love me? Do I love him?" Those questions came out of Cassie's mouth. And it hurt her to say it.**

**Carly, putting her mobile phone away, stood up and took Cassie's hand. **

**"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy that Lucas stopped our trip to Jamaica to come to this wedding. But I'll tell you this. James loves you- You can tell that just from looking in his eyes. His besotted with you. You can marry him- if you love him. But if you don't love him then your a bitch for putting him through all this when he's only doing it to make you happy" **

**Her harsh words shocked both Matilda and Belle, but Nicole looked positively happy to find a like minded person. **

**But Cassie smiled a smile that reassured herself. "Your right Carly. I love him. James is my rock. I'm going to marry him on Friday and I'm going to enjoy it".**

*****

**Aden fumbled for his key as he got to his hotel room. "Where's my flippin' key" he said to noone in particular as he drunkingly searched around in his pockets. **

**He gave up after about 10 minutes and sat on the floor, leaning on the door, slowing dozing off into a light sleep.**

**Someone knealt down beside him and made him jump for his life.**

**"You alright there?" James asked as Aden wiped his eyes.**

**"Er.. yeah" Aden said, not sure if he meant it "Locked out, Lost my key" **

**James laughed. "Come stay in my room then. I got a suite on the top floor!" **

**"Awesome" Aden reported to him **

**As they caught the lift to the top floor, Aden stared at James. He looked so much like the footballer Frank Lampard. Yes, he knew who he was.. He had seen the sex tape.**

**As they walked into the suite, James slid off his shirt and exposed his tight 6 packed abs. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his chest, and another tattoo on his left arm that read "Mum". **

**"It's friggin' hot in this room" James told him "You want a drink?"**

**"Go on then" Aden replied, as she stumbled to the sofa.**

**James bought him over a beer and placed it on the table next to the sofa. He stared at Aden as he drank the beer. Aden noticed this and felt a bit uneasy.**

**6 beers later James and Aden were falling over the hotel room. "I'm so drunk right now" Aden shared with James, who was jumping on the sofa.**

**Suddenly, James fell from the sofa and straight on top of Aden. The stared at eachother intently before without thinking, Aden kissed him on the lips.**

**"James" Aden whispered, there was a slight bit of pleading.. please respond.. please be okay.. please**

**James stood up quickly and Aden followed suit. They stared at eachother intently.**

**James closed his eyes and rushed forward, recklessy finding Aden's mouth and kissing him hungrily. This was Aden. Cassie's friend...**

**And then Aden was responding... responding with desperate need. They clawed at each other. Not thinking, pushing aside questions of wrong and not supposed to and just responding to each other's touch. James gripped Aden's white t-shirt while Aden rubbed his cold hand down James chest.**

**There was no pausing, no hesitation to their ravaging of each other. Clothing was torn, marks left on skin. Rushed, passionate, heated.. it all seemed so wrong, yet so god damn right.**

**"James" Aden cried out as James moved behind him, hard member at Aden's tight entrance. Aden had never, and he was fairly certain James hadn't either. How did this work.. exactly..**

**"Aden, please" James begged, wanting so much to enter Aden, his drunkeness apparent.. but he needed Aden to say it. "Please.."**

**"Yes" Aden panted. "Yes." He was unsure, be he knew he wanted it.. wanted James.. just knew this was..**

**Aden screamed as James slammed into him. So hard.. painful.**

**"Okay?" James asked breathlessly, touching Adens sweat covered back.**

**"Yes... Yes.."**

**James started to move in Aden, unable to breathe for the wonderfully tight Aden beneath him.. his..utterly his..**

**The sex was raw...uncoordinated..desperate..**

**Aden came harder then he had ever in his life, the delicious pounding inside something he had never could have even imagine.. **

**"James!"**

**"Aden!" James came as well.. shooting deep in Aden.. Then he collapsed.. **


End file.
